


Five Minute Headstart

by ZeroGrizz



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slowburn Makeouts are my Jam to my Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGrizz/pseuds/ZeroGrizz
Summary: Denial only got you so far.You could kick and fuss and scream about them all you liked but at the end of the day, you had to submit to the truth...so what was the truth here?The truth was a lot of things to different people. To some it was the knowledge that you went to work for the sake of your family, to keep a roof over their heads. For others it was some big reveal-a payout to a mystery they’d been following all their lives. For Zenigata, it was that his biggest rival was also one of the only people in this world he’d fallen completely, deeply in love with.





	Five Minute Headstart

Denial only got you so far.

 

You could kick and fuss and scream about them all you liked but at the end of the day, you had to submit to the truth...so what was the truth here? 

 

The truth was a lot of things to different people. To some it was the knowledge that you went to work for the sake of your family, to keep a roof over their heads. For others it was some big reveal-a payout to a mystery they’d been following all their lives. For Zenigata, it was that his biggest rival was also one of the only people in this world he’d fallen completely, deeply in love with. 

  
  
Not that Lupin would ever know.

  
  
Obviously the man was straight as an arrow with a score of broken hearts across all the world to show for his efforts. In another lifetime, another scenario, maybe the two of them could have been something, but...no. Fantasizing about it wasn’t gonna do him any good. It was just going to lead him to another humiliation, another trap set up by the man to make him look like a fool, just like it always ended up. 

  
  
Why else would he have stalled enough for Zenigata to catch him in that Paris side-street and let him pin him to the wall? He’d been chasing the little fink for hours now, and even with his impressive stamina, the tremble in his legs showed his exertion creeping in. Lupin wasn’t going anywhere soon. He was fit as a fiddle but too much smoking had made longer runs leave him winded and flushed. 

  
  
Zenigata leaned his forehead on the cool brickwork so his gaze was down on Lupin, allowing him to move a hand up to tug on his tie, letting him loosen it so he could breathe just a little easier. Right where he wanted him...cuffed and trapped and desperate-but too tired out to do anything about it. He blinks, eyes on Zenigata’s, and the grin makes him both want to sock the man in the nose and kiss him at the same time. 

  
  
“Well...you got me…” Lupin raises a brow, “So...gonna call your guys over yet or-” 

  
  
“In...in a minute…” Zenigata pants, voice a low growl in his throat, “Need to catch my breath here...did you really have to run up the eiffel tower you little creep?” 

  
  
Lupin tilted his head back with an exhausted laugh, “Hey, I have been called a monkey once or twice now-might as well use it, eh?” 

  
  
“Yeah well the next time you make me climb like that, it damn well better be up a mountain...least the view would be nicer…” 

  
  
“Zenigata! I didn’t take you for a nature man!”    
  


“When the mood strikes…” He was starting to get his breath back, but Lupin was still a little winded, easing back off him a little bit and replacing his hold with a leg up against the wall. After a moment, a smirk came to his face as he looked over the thief, “You fucked up _baaad_ this time, Lupin. Decided to play it solo. Wrong move on your part…” He hooked his pinkie between the chains of the cuffs, using it to draw Lupin in closer, “Nobody’s coming to cut or shoot through these today...just me, and _you_. Right where _I_ want you…” 

  
  
Lupin didn’t seem as worried about this as Zenigata hoped he’d be. In fact, the smile on his face was sending warning bells and mixed signals shooting up Zenigata’s spine. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost think this little crook… _ wanted  _ to get caught. 

  
  
“Right where you want me, eh?” Lupin gave a breathless laugh, and leaned further then Zenigata had brought him, nearly nose to nose with the larger man, to the point where he needed to stand on his tiptoes to reach, “My my...guy like you, spending so long on me...must have a lot of ideas for what to do, right?” 

  
  
Zenigata audibly gulped. “Y...yeah, I do!” His grin was turning malicious again, squeezing the chains tight, nearly picking Lupin up off the ground, “I’ll have you put in so many chains you can’t move right! Tightest cell in the clink! Maybe...maybe I’ll even blindfold you! Make sure you have no idea where you’re...being...s-STOP THAT!” 

  
  
Lupin blinked, tilting his head like a confused puppydog, “Stop what?” 

  
  
“THAT!” Zenigata growled, low in his throat, “Looking at me like that! I caught you off guard!” He grimaced, “So...so stop looking at me like this is something you want! Like you really wanna get caught!” 

  
  
“Oh but I do though! I wanted to see you!” 

  
  
“HAH! I KNEW IT-THIS IS ALL PART OF-uh hey ho what?” Zenigata blinks a few times. When he ran headlong into these deductions, his brain tended to speed ahead of him. Now it had skidded to a halt just before crashing into the brick wall Lupin just put in front of him. “Uhhh...geh...geh heh heh heh!” Zenigata held him up with one hand and bashfully rubbed his neck with the other, “Sorry, I must’ve heard you wrong! French-I’m garbage at it, yknow?” 

  
  
Lupin blinked, “But...we’re both speaking Japanese-”

  
  
“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” Zenigata huffed through his nose, then pinched the bridge of it, “I just...don’t get it.” He breathed in once again and set his eyes right on Lupin’s, “You  _ wanted  _ to get caught-

 

Lupin nodded, “Mm-hm, yep!”

 

Zenigata slowly pointed at himself, “-by me specifically.”

 

“On the right track! Keep going!”

 

Zenigata furrowed his brows, raising one, “ _ Not  _ for the sake of whatever heist you had planned...just cause you wanted to see me.”

 

“ _ Bingo!~”  _ Lupin added, obnoxiously in English.

 

Another deep breath, let it out slow...and bring his face right to his, enough to see the veins popping on his eyes, “THEN ASK ME OUT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WOULD, IDIOT!!”

 

For just a second, he got a thrill of satisfaction at the wide-eyed look on Lupin’s face, at the way his hair had lightly stood on end in surprise, before that dumb grin of his came back full force, “Man, you really are a good detective! You already beat me to the punch!” 

  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU Talking about…” He blinked a few times. They say when you crash, there’s a few seconds of shock where you can’t really remember hitting it, where your body assumes nothing’s wrong cause there isn’t any pain. But Zenigata can definitely feel the blood rushing now, directly up to his face when he realizes _exactly_ how that wording came out. Coupled with the knowledge that it hadn’t been a mistake-he’d meant every word. “.....ah.”

 

And dammit, Lupin was laughing. And his face was just getting redder and redder as he set him down, turning to leave. “Hey hey hey wait!” He felt a hand grasp his tie, turning back and finding Lupin there with that look in his eyes he had earlier. He’d thought it was him wanting to get captured, scheming behind the surface to figure a way out of this or signal his buddies or make Zenigata look like a complete idiot. 

  
  
But it wasn’t that. He was looking at him like...he wanted  _ him _ . “Come closer…” 

  
  
And despite his better judgement screaming at him, Zenigata listened. Lupin had a peculiar taste to him. His brand of French cigarettes, champagne, with an afternote of something sweet.  _ Ah, it had probably been that apple he’d swiped when they’d been running through the market.  _ One of his last reasonable thoughts before he found his arms moving to wrap around the lithe man and just bring him in even closer. 

  
  
He’d had an interrogation once, a long time ago to figure out a location Lupin was hiding at over in Greece. Most of the witnesses had been women. Many of them had been...intimate with him. He couldn’t help but remember what they’d said during this. How when Lupin kissed you, it felt like he was offering you the world. No matter how small a moment, no matter if he was saying goodnight or good morning, it was with passion and a love in his heart that made you wonder how somebody so conniving and greedy could also be so generous. 

  
  
At the time, Zenigata had thought maybe that was an exaggeration. Now he was just hoping he was the only one in the world where the feeling felt mutual. 

 

When they finally took a break to come up for air, Lupin was almost as flushed as he was, looking at him with that want and need in his eyes that made Zenigata gulp again. “You’re not a bad kisser...for an old timer…” 

  
  
Zenigata huffed, resting his forehead on his shoulder, just so he didn’t have to see those eyes, “Yeah, well...you’re not a bad kisser for a criminal.” 

  
  
Lupin smirked, “I’ve heard criminals are some of the best kissers out there.” 

  
  
“You watch too many movies, Lupin…” A pause, the only sound in the alley being both of their heavy breathing. Zenigata looked back at him again, “We’re in big trouble if we get caught.” 

  
  
“Mmm...mmhm.” 

  
  
“I could lose my badge, you’d become a laughingstock, getting seduced by a cop like me.” 

  
  
“Go on?” 

  
  
“...” He huffed, holding Lupin a bit tighter, “I might...have to admit I love you. It’d just be one big mess neither of us wanna clean up.” 

  
  
“But it’s exciting, isn’t it?” Frustratingly, he felt those arms slip around his shoulders, drawing his head up to look at him. It was his own damn fault taking his eyes off his hands...where had he even put the cuffs? “The thrill of the chase, of getting caught...Yknow it’s hard to keep a relationship going without some spice thrown in.” He leaned his face in again, “And  _ you _ told the cops you’d be fine without backup, didn’t you?” 

 

“...” He hated when Lupin was right. He licked his lips, looked both ways down the alley, back at Lupin, trying to avoid catching that eager look on his face, “...Five minutes.” He sighed, locking eyes with the man, “Five minutes till the Parisian police force start wondering what’s taking so long and start looking…”    


  
“So...four minutes to do whatever we want then?” 

  
  
Zenigata snorted, “You’re not that fast, Lupin.”

  
  
“Mm...you’re right there.” Lupin leaned in again, his lips brushing Zenigata’s, seeing teeth before he felt them, “Four minutes thirty seconds then. Plenty of time.” 

  
  
Zenigata knew how this would go. A light tug of his wrists had told him where those cuffs had ended up. Moment those four and a half minutes were up, Lupin would slip through his arms again, ending up in the sewers or the streets or back in his car, speeding far, far away from the Inspector and leaving him to explain where Lupin went when he had him  _ right there _ . Another pay cut, another humiliation, another series of dirty looks where he went…

 

But for some reason he didn’t care. For some reason when Lupin brought him in and kissed him again like he was the only person who mattered on this entire rock of a world, he couldn’t have cared any less. His cuffed hand just runs its fingers through his short hair, his eyes slowly slip shut, and a deep rumble of contentment settles in his throat. It would hurt up till the next time he saw him again, but he could relax knowing one thing:

  
  
At least Lupin would be happy to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these two. And I love Zenigata being an absolute moron in regards to Lupin liking him back in any capacity. The man deserves it!! He works hard! He should catch that ass once in a while!!!
> 
> Anyway, hoping to post more fics on here soon but hopefully you guys dig what I'm putting down so far!


End file.
